Winter Romance 4
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Part 4 of 5 in the Lancitty stories. The couple head back to Sprinfield to tie up loose ends. When the X-men and Brotherhood find out, they feel its their job to make sure everything goes right.. naturally it doesn't. No OC's, All Cannon
1. The Not So Great Escape

Okay, okay. The series is almost over. One more story left after this...

**Winter Romance 4**

**Chapter 1**

**The Not So Great Escape**

"Kitty, it ain't gonna work..." grumbled Lance over the phone.

"Yes it will. As far as there concerned they don't know we're both going there," said Kitty with a sigh.

"Kitty, you live with telepaths," said Lance in a blunt statement.

"So, they don't pry," said Kitty, "As far as their concerned, they think I'm calling a cab and taking a train to Springfield."

"Same here, but..." Lance sighed, "Are you sure its a good idea?"

"Lance, we've had this discussion, we need to tie up loose ends. We may have the money to get married, but I really want them both there.." said Kitty.

"So this has nothing to do with finding out Riley's and unwed mother, and Amy just got kicked out of college and is living with Riley with no job?" asked Lance calmly.

".... It might be fun to rub it in I have a college education almost done, a fiancee, and I've helped save the world.... but that's not the main reason we're going.... And we both know why you agreed," said Kitty quickly turning the subject.

"I could live with not seeing my old buddies again... though some sanity would be nice," said Lance, as something blew up downstairs as he packed his bag.

"See, we need this vacation..." said Kitty as she tossed a dress in suitcase.

".... I guess, but if your dad says..." Lance was cut off.

"He won't.... because my mom has access to stake knives..." said Kitty with confidence.

"Yeah and your father has a gun cabinet," said Lance just as confidently.

"Lance, I don't wanna, like, argue about this, 'kay?" asked Kitty.

"Fine," sighed Lance.

"We have our train tickets and we're, like leaving tomorrow morning before anyone gets up," said Kitty, "That way we don't run the risk of them finding us. We're both to leave a note saying we misread the time and it was AM not PM."

"I'm a bad influence on you," said Lance with a small chuckle.

"The worst..." she giggled, "Listen, I got to go, Rogue's coming, love you."

"Love you," said Lance hanging up the phone the same time Kitty did, niether knew they weren't the only ones still on the line.

"See fuzzy, I told you they's were up to somethin' yo," said Todd in a shocked whisper.

"Ja, I can't believe this," said Kurt on the other line.

"I know right, there sneakin' away..." said Todd.

"No, not that... They still have no idea we're friends," said Kurt in shock.

"Well... yeah they kinda are a little slow when it comes to that, I guess... Anyways, any ideas?" asked Todd.

"Toad... who are you talking too?" asked Lance looking at him as he came around the corner.

"Uh.... Ayden.... Daddy love you baby," said Todd to the phone quickly. ¹

"Oh... cool, give her my love," said Lance with a smile.

"Uncle Avalanche says hi," said Todd into the phone nervously.

"Mein Gott, your last statement disturbed me," sighed Kurt in relief.

"Kurt, who you talkin' too?" asked Kitty walking by.

"Ohm, 'Manda.... I love you liebchin," said Kurt with a broad grin.

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll pop you," growled Todd as he heard Kitty leave.

"Oh, but I like it so much better the frog-face," said Kurt with a small chuckle, "Anyvays... I say we get the teams together. Vat if they get into trouble."

"Your right... listen, I'm gonna tell the rest of the gang... We'll take the train as well, yo," said Todd.

"Isn't thay a bit risky, won't they see you?" asked Kurt, brow raised.

"Nah, we're like ninjas... we blend..." said Todd, trying to sound cool.

"Okay, first of all, you ain't ninjas... GI Joe, has ninjas... You got nothin'... This ain't a Red Witch story, Besides, ninja's don't blend on a train," said Kurt with a chuckle. ²

"Yeah well... I like her stories, I get the girl, yo... Anyways, we have our ways, you just get the X-dorks together," said Todd hanging.

"Jerk," said Kurt slamming down the phone.

"Kurt, did you just call Amanda a jerk," Kitty glared at him.

"Uh... no... I called her father a jerk," Kurt teleported upstairs where Rogue was half asleep.

"Rogue, Kitty and Lance are planning a secret vacation back to Illinois," said Kurt, couching over her.

"Kurt, I ahm tired and..... what?" asked Rogue, looking at him.

"Ja, she and Lance are sneaking avay," said Kurt.

"Your kiddin'?" asked Rogue, eyes wide.

Meanwhile back at the Brotherhood house, Pietro was listening to the MP3 player Magneto had gotten him for his birthday the previous month. Todd ran into the kitchen as Lance went to go get the mail, he began to talk, until he realized Pietro was dancing. He stood there for a moment before rolling his eyes and tapping Pietro's shoulder. He swatted him off and continued through his song as he began to look in the fridge for something to eat. Todd took the earphones from his ears.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" yelled Pietro grabbing them from him.

"Wanna hear the latest gossip, yo?" asked Todd quickly, Pietro put his earphones down.

"Is it good?" asked Pietro with a devilish smirk.

"Lance and Kitty are sneaking away to Illinois together," said Todd a brow raised, "Juicy enough for yah."

"Delicious, continue," said Pietro, a wild grin on his face.

Lance and Kitty sat in their seats at ease. There plan had worked, everyone had been asleep when they'd gone out, and when Rogue and Pietro called them, they'd stuck with the story. Kitty flipped through an old magazine she'd found in the top compartment as Lance used his laptop for some of his schooling, she smiled at him, she was so proud of him. She flipped to the quiz part of the magazine, 'Does your BF's Friends Like You?'

"Lance, do the Brotherhood like me?" asked Kitty reading it.

"Yeah, why?" asked Lance, offhandedly.

"Are you just saying that or do you know?" asked Kitty.

"They've never they disliked you," said Lance, looking up, "What's the questions?"

"When you interupt your boyfriends and his friends when there watching TV, they... 1. Pump up the volume and ignore you... 2. Say "Hey" without looking away from the screne, or 3. Offer you a seat?"

"If they ever did one, I'd kill them. As for three, I don't even get a seat in that house. So two I guess, unless this is an actual scenario at this point?" asked Lance.

"No, I've never actually bothered you guys, like, during TV time, so two," said Kitty, "Your guys out of time and his buddies are throwing a huge party. 1. Your not invited, and you wouldn't go anyways. 2. Your in charge of buying the chips. 3. They text you like crazy.. Now when we first started dating, it was like totally a one... but I think two...."

"Yeah, sounds right... heck depending on who it is, it could be three... But two to be safe," said Lance.

"Okay, Your driving with.... do you wanna answer these for the X-men too?" asked Kitty.

"Well if I go for the majority of the X-men. Question 1 is 2, question 2 is 1, now go," said Lance, closing his laptop and looking at her, this was kind of interesting, he'd never tell the Brotherhood he liked this stuff, but this was fine.

"Your stuck in a car with your love and their crew? Where are you? 1. Driver's seat, you don't trust them. 2. Middle backseat, with 'em all, 3. Shot gun?" asked Kitty with a small smirk, "Three for me."

"Two for me," said Lance, "Summer's would make me walk..."

"He would not... anyways, Which movie title describes your relationship with the gang? Dirt? My Boys? Enterouge?" asked Kitty.

"Well, they do stalk us, so perhaps Enterouge... no, no..... Dirt for me; so that's 1, 2, 2, 1" said Lance.

"And that's totally, 2, 2, 2, 3," said Kitty, "Last Question; When your not talking to your significant other, their friends are; 1. Take him to meet other girls/guys? 2. Play peacemaker, or 3. Let you know there available? 3..."

"Yeah... what?!" snapped Lance, ".... 2..."

"Okay, so we both got the same... Your in the clear... I guess they like us..." Lance looked at the magazine.

"Kitty, it lies, your friends hate me..." said Lance, going back to work.

"They do not, like, they just sometimes have issues..." said Kitty, as four mysterious shadows lurked a little ways back.

"I think we can go to the dining deck guys," said Tabitha, "There not doing anything..."

"Toad, Tabby's hungry. Go buy us lunch," said Pietro in a low whisper.

"What? Why?" asked Todd.

"Because I'm not leaving, and your the only one with money," said Pietro, as Wanda looking at a magazine.

"For crying out loud, I only had enough for the ticket, yo," glared Todd.

"Pietro, father gave you a hundred this week, and I gave you mine to hang on to. Not to mention the Brotherhood allowance for food," said Wanda, turning a page of the magazine.

"I... I left most of it with Blob," said Pietro, "And I want to get a something..."

".... give me my hundred," said Wanda, Pietro gave it to her, who then gave it to Todd.

"Get me a burger and diet coke," said Wanda.

"I want hot wings," said Tabitha walking after him.

"I gave up a week with my kid for this crap," grumbled Todd as they walked through the carts.

"Lance, I'm going to go grab something to eat. You want anything, hun?" asked Kitty standing up with a stretch.

"Ohm... a hot dog?" asked Lance with a shrug.

".... okay.... anything to drink..."

"Root beer," said Lance, with a hopeful smile.

"Got it," said Kitty picking up her bag and headed back towards the cart.

"Thanks baby," said Lance, causing Kitty to blow him a kiss over her shoulder.

"Oh crap... What do we do?" asked Pietro, Wanda looked up and pulled the hood up on her jacket.

"I'm fine," said Wanda.

"I meant about Tabitha and Toad," sighed Pietro.

"Go tell them to hide," said Wanda.

"It's a train, not a house..." said Pietro, who then disappeared as Kitty walked by.

"Good... no I can hide from them," said Wanda grabbing her bag and walking down the train carts.

**TBC**

1. For those who don't follow my stories, Ayden is Toad's daughter from _Hell Froze Over_ and will get a better introduction when I finish _Candy Covered Angst_.

2. I love **RED WITCH!!**! She rox my sox man, pure brilliance!! I love Althea and Xii.


	2. Sleeping Problems

**NOTICE:: **Ohm, I'm gonna try for weekly updates on this story or perhaps twice a week....

**Chapter 2**

**Sleeping Problems**

The train travel had been very hectic, they'd barely had time to jump in a small closet compartment before Kitty had come down into the dining cart. Then the bathroom situation was slightly awkward when Todd and Pietro had opened the changing room area and seen Kitty, though she'd not seen them. They had vowed not to bring up to anyone or mention it again, for their own safety. When the train finally reached the station, the Brotherhood let a sigh of relief, then the realized something.

"Uh... guys? Where'd they go, yo?" asked Todd as they looked around.

"No idea... but we'll just go to their hotel," said Tabitha, looking at Todd and Pietro.

"Ohm... well there's a problem with that...." said Pietro as Todd began to whistle, Wanda glared.

"YOU LEFT THE ADRESS AT HOME?!"

"Kitty... did that sound like..." Lance looked up from where he put the luggage into the back of the cab.

"What Lance?" asked Kitty, hanging up her cell phone.

"Nothing," said Lance with a shake of his head, "Come on, let's get out of here and somewhere warm."

"Agreed... you know its, like, the weirdest thing. No one's answering at the Mansion.... I mean I know the Professor's in Boston, but like.... Lance?!" yelled Kitty as Lance dove in the cab and told the man to go without her.

"I was kidding, Kit-kat, come on though," said Lance with a chuckle as he opened the door with her.

"It wasn't, like, funny," said Kitty as she pushed him aside and got in the car.

Meanwhile back in Bayville.... Fred blasted the music loudly through the house, making stakes in the oven. He bumped the table during his dancing and a paper with an address in Illinois, slid under the refrigerator of lost magnets. The mansion blared with music as the recruits partied. The only ones home were a Rahne, Amara, Sam, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, and Jubilee. The X-men and Bobby had taken the jet this morning and left for Springfield. Mr. McCoy and Xavier had gone to Boston the other day, and no one knew where Logan and Ororo could be... well they didn't really want to know.

"I miss Bobby," sighed Jubilee as she sat on the couch.

"What?" yelled Amara, trying to turn down the volume, back in Illinois with the X-men.

"Scott, I feel like a stalker," said Jean as they waited outside the hotel area in an alleyway.

"It's freezin'," grumbled Rogue as the wind picked up.

"No duh, Rogue. It's not called the windy city for nothing.." said Bobby.

"That's Chicago you yahoo. This is only a few miles outside Springfield..." said Rogue, rubbing her arms.

"Hello, Kurt," said Kurt answering his phone as he attempted to warm his sister up.

"Hey Fuzz-butt... we gots our-self a problem, yo... seems we forgot the address to the hotel at home and Freddie ain't picking up..." came Todd's voice across the phone.

"We're at Drury Inn," said Scott quickly, "Hurry it up, their here... Kurt follow them.."

"Because there so many blue dudes around.... mein gott..." said Kurt as the blue man group walked by.

"I meant your holowatch, but that'll work..." said Scott.

Kitty and Lance walked up to the reception, they were a few minutes early but it had worked to their advantage. Seemed there was only one room available do to over booking and it was a suite. Lance and Kitty both blushed as it only had one bedroom and was at the top most secluded part of the hotel. Kitty absentmindedly fiddled with her hair as they got in the elevator with a tall buff man in a trench coat reading a newspaper.

"So... like... interesting..." said Kitty her face still red.

"I... I can totally sleep on the floor, its no big deal at all," said Lance quickly.

"No!... I mean, its okay. It's not like were going to do anything..... I don't mind sharing a bed with my future husband," her eyes became almost seductive, causing Lance's face to flare up again.

"Ohm... ohm... I think we should.... well... I'd.. feel kind of... well... visiting your parents and all... they already think that... you know what... nevermind," said Lance with a slight chuckle.

"Oh is Lancey afraid his fiancee's gonna like, rape him," giggled Kitty.

"...Maybe..." Lance rose his eyebrow with a smirk, as they got off the mysterious man teleported back outside the hotel and into the alleyway where both X-men and Brotherhood stood.

"So?" asked Pietro.

"They got switched to a suite due to overbooking and Kitty's trying to seduce Lance against his vill," said Kurt quickly.

"..... that's... different," said Scott with raised brow.

"Huh... I always knew Kitty had a dark side," said Pietro.

"Wait... I know Kitty is... but is Lance... a virgin or something?" asked Rogue, looking towards the Brotherhood, meanwhile back in the hotel.

"So the plan is your going to talk to your parents alone first? Right?" asked Lance as he shoved his clothes into a drawer.

"Yeah, and your like, gonna go track down your friends... what's their names again?" asked Kitty.

"Griff and Max," said Lance with a sigh as he flopped onto their bed and kicking off his shoes.

"So... like... what side do you sleep on?" asked Kitty, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Ohm... whatever, I don't really... have a side... you?" asked Lance, sitting up.

"I kind of like the right side... I know its weird.. but..." she shrugged.

"No, it's fine. I like the left," he smiled, "So in the morning... we head out.."

"Yeah... ohm... I'm gonna go change into my pajamas," she grabbed her bag and dashed towards the bathroom, he chuckled to himself and decided to change into his as well, a pair of shorts and his normal tank top.

"Are you decent?!" called Kitty from the bathroom.

"Uh... yeah," said Lance with a smile, that broke into a flustered face when Kitty came out.

"Ohm... its seemed, I like forgot my normal pajamas back home... so yeah," she blushed, wearing a pair of swim trunks and a small tank top.

"You are trying to seduce me," said Lance pointing accusingly at her, but she could sense the amusement behind his voice.

"Oh yes Mr. Alvers, I am..." she giggled as she dove on the bed and began to creep towards him, his face went from humored to unsure to beat red.

"Uh, Kitty... ohm..." Lance slowly backed away as she advanced.

"What's the matter Lance? Didn't you once tell me you were going to.. like what was it?... Rock my world..pft!" she nearly choked with laughter as he fell off the bed, "Like, Lance... your face was priceless!"

"I'm cool... I'm cool.." said Lance quickly standing up and getting into the bed.

"Sure you are," giggled Kitty as she got on her side, her giggling stifled by a kiss.

"Night Kitty," Lance smirked and put his head on his pillow.

"Night... Lance," she smiled, enjoying having a kiss before going to sleep, "... Love you.."

"Love you too, baby," she heard his sleepy voice reply.

Not to far away in an abandoned field area, the X-Jet sat quietly, save for the small arguments occurring on the jet at the time. There were four drop beds in which the girls had taken, and the boys were sleeping.. well trying to... in the multiple chairs. Pietro had found a way to recline one of the chairs and wouldn't share how he'd done it. To top it off, Todd had been the one behind him he'd reclined on, and it seemed Pietro couldn't get the chair up, pinning Todd to his. Bobby, Scott, and Kurt had ignored it for a few minutes, but now that they'd made so much noise the girls were starting to stir.

"Maybe if he'd get off!" yelled Todd, shoving the seat.

"Maybe, try sliding out," said Kurt.

"Can't you just, I don't know, teleport him out?" asked Bobby from where he sat curled up in a seat.

"If you five don't shut up!" yelled Rogue from the other room.

-**BAMF-**

"I can feel my legs again," smiled Todd as a rogue hex flew through the room and hit Pietro.

"HEY!?" yelled Pietro.

"GO TO SLEEP!" came the yell of all the girls from the other compartment.

"I told you ve should have just got an hotel room," said Kurt with a sigh.

**TBC**


	3. Did He Really Just Say That?

**Chapter 3**

**Did He Really Just Say That?**

Kitty phased through the door of her parents house casually, she could hear her mother cleaning dishes in the kitchen and humming to herself. Kitty phased up behind her and gave her a hug, causing her to drop the cup back in the water, thankfully it was a plastic one.

"Hey mom," laughed Kitty as Terri Pryde turned around with wide eyes that fell into a bright smile.

"Kitty!" she pulled her daughter into a hug, "Oh, when did you arrive?"

"Yesterday. Lance and I crashed at a hotel," said Kitty getting a cup from the cabinet and raiding the fridge for its normal raspberry ice tea.

"Lance is here?" asked Terri, looking at the door.

"No, we decided I'd come here first while he straightens all his records at the orphanage," said Kitty, sitting at the table, "Also I wanted to make sure Daddy wasn't in a homicidal mood today."

"Your father will be back in a few minutes, he had to go pick up some milk.... so? How long are you staying? Is it just you and Lance?" her mother sat beside her quickly, "Have you picked a date? What's going on?"

Outside four crouched figures watched from the window, well minus the one who was sitting in the bushes. Wanda and Tabitha were the main watchers, as Jean tried to keep tabs on the conversation, well.. somewhat, Scott was being a little too nosey about this whole thing.

"I doubt anythings gonna happen here," said Tabitha with a groan.

"That's why I said we should all follow Alvers, trouble always pops up with him around," said Scott from his bush chair.

"Scott, that's not true and... Carmen's home," said Jean, causing Wanda and Tabitha to stand up and look again.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Springfield and on the border of the next town, Lance walked through the large metal fence and towards the huge brick building. He smiled at some of the kids playing in the yard and headed to the front door. He knocked, but no one came.

"Hey Kid, can you go get Ms. Turnbin?" asked Lance to a young kid throwing poppers.

"Who?" asked the kid, brow raised.

"Who's ever in charge," sighed Lance, with a grumble.

"Who are you?" asked the kid, her nose turned up.

"Lance Alvers, and who are you?" asked Lance as the kid opened the door.

"People call me Shan," he followed the girl into the orphanage. ¹

Todd, Pietro, Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby walked through the gates hoping to get a close look on Lance, only to run into the same girl that showed Lance into the orphanage. She stood in a blocking formation of the door as they approached, her wild black hair becoming more messy as she scratched it.

"Hey, kid, mind if we..." Rogue was cut off.

"Your stalking that Alvers guy, aren't you?" asked Shan.

"No... kinda," said Bobby.

"You got a problem with mutants?" asked the girl, something about her words caught Kurt's attention.

"No, ve're mutants as vell... just making sure no one hurts our friend," said Kurt quickly.

"Oh.... cool I guess..." the girl shrugged and dropped her stance a little.

"You a mutant?" asked Pietro, in which the girl's eyes furrowed and she stormed off muttering.

"Strange... very... Eee!" yelled Todd diving into the bushes followed by the others as Lance walked out with a tall brown haired man.

"Man, Max... I just never saw you sticken' around this place, let alone being in-charge," laughed Lance as they walked along the grounds. ²

"Surprising, right? Heck I never figured myself here either... but after school I didn't have any other place to go, then I went, and like, traveled.... but before I knew it I was back here and old Turnbin kicked the bucket, so I took over. Man, is it good to see you Alvers... Last time I saw you.... you we're on the television kicking some metal scrap heaps ass with a bunch of other mutants. Me and Griff recorded that, man," said Max, "Speak of the devil."

A shorter, well than them, walked through the gates, he like Max, looked a lot different then he'd remembered. Neither we're older than him, but they looked much older than him. While Max looked more professional, Griff looked more like a bum than ever, his face unshaven, tired eyes, and longer hair tied back, both we're barely recognizable to Lance.

"Hey Max ready to.... whoa? Alvers!" yelled Max as Lance gave a wave, "What are you doing here, you lazy bum." ²

"You should be one to talk," said Lance as they walked out the gate, "What happened to you?"

"Riley Fields, that's what happened to me," groaned Griff.

"Great, now how are we gonna follow a car?" asked Bobby as wind flew by him and then a puff of smoke, leaving only him behind, "Hey!"

The RV attached to the back of Griff's truck was a life saver. Kurt let go of Rogue as they teleported in and he opened the door so Pietro could zoom in with Todd, who was promptly dropped on the ground. Kurt looked around and teleported again, dropping Bobby next to Todd when he reappeared.

"Hey, what's with the lack of love, yo," grumbled Todd, rubbing his rear end as he got up.

"Yeah, really?" asked Bobby, who was pushed back on the ground by Todd.

"Your new, yo... You ain't got no love yet," said Todd.

"You wriggled, why did you wriggle, I nearly hit the side of the RV," said Pietro with a grumble.

"I did.... oh sorry man, I guess it's been a while," said Todd with a chuckle.

"Will you idiots shut it..." Rogue rolled her eyes, how's she get stuck with all the guys, especially the idiots, well as at least she had Kurt.

"Hey look, spray cheese," said Kurt opening up the little fridge.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said Rogue with a sad sigh.

"So Lancey, how have you been since that whole broadcast about your quakes, man?" asked Griff.

"Good, I guess... Got kicked out of school, but finished online, living with a bunch of knuckleheads, taking some more online classes in, get this, business," said Lance, causing the other two to burst into laughter.

"I can't picture you behind a desk in a tie Lance," said Max.

"Nah, I'm thinkin' more of someday starting that business I told you about," said Lance, leaning back in his seat.

"When you gonna do this?" asked Griff with a low whistle.

"After some experience at an actual garage, not car stripping. But defiantly not until after the wedding," said Lance with a smirk.

"Wedding? What wedding? There's a wedding? Is there cake?" asked Griff, who was promptly smacked by Max.

"There's always cake at weddings," said Max with a grumble and then looked at Lance, "So?"

"Guys, I'm getting married," said Lance with a nervous chuckle.

"No way..... the unemotional getting married?" asked Max, eyes wide.

"Yup and... I ain't unemotional that's for sure... at least not after the crew I got back home," said Lance, "I swear they've made me loose it like fifteen times a day."

"So who's the pour soul who's gonna be stuck with you?" asked Griff with a chuckle.

"Kitty Pryde," said Lance with a bright smile.

"Who? That sounds familiar," said Max.

"Long-jump girl," sighed Lance with an eye-roll.

"No way! The little brunette," said Griff, "What did you do brainwash her?"

"Nah, just my charming nature," laughed Lance.

"She got hit in the head, didn't she? Was it that robot thing... if so she should sue," said Max, as we jump back to the Pryde house.

"Kitty did you get hit in the head? You can do so much better than him," said Carmen arguing with his daughter again.

"Daddy, you don't even know him? Your really going to hold one mistake against him!?" yelled Kitty.

"It almost got you killed!" yelled Carmen, "I cannot forgive that lunatic for that."

"Carmen, at least give it a chance," said Terri.

"I can't, and I won't. Kitten, I love you, but I will not give my blessings to you marrying that dirt-bag," said Carmen with a sigh.

"Lance is not a dirt-bag. He's a caring person and he loves me. He got a job so I could have my dream wedding, he's going to school, and he supports all my crazy ideas.... and I support his... for the most part, because like sometimes you have to say no when he and their friends want to go streaking on television.... but I'm getting off track. Daddy, you need to give Lance a chance!" yelled Kitty.

"Kitty I know you love him... and... and I don't doubt that he loves you... but I'm only thinking of what's best for you," said Carmen, "You deserve someone who'll give you the world... not just their love."

"Are you telling me love isn't important!" Kitty's eyes went wide.

"Carmen!" yelled Terri.

"No, I didn't say that... I mean that you deserve more than that. You deserve stability, not a walking rictor-scale. You deserve all your dreams, not just ones that will include him. You should... play the field..." said Carmen.

"DADDY!"

"CARMEN!"

"I'm just saying," said Carmen, his face going red, unaware of the show they we're putting on for the ones watching.

"Did her dad just really tell her... in so many words... to sleep around?" asked Tabitha, brow raised.

"I'm not completely sure... but it sounded like that..." said Scott.

"That's messed up," said Wanda, as Jean shrugged.

"That's actually.... kind of what he meant... he'd rather her see other people than marry Lance.... though I'm not exactly sure its just what he's saying..." said Jean.

"Well, didn't Lance drop a school on them?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, and they don't hang in Bayville, so they don't realize that's almost second base around our place. Heck, fetch is courtship in Bayville," said Tabitha.

"Perhaps we should have blown something up when they we're there," said Wanda with a shrug, they all fell silent as Kitty stormed out of the house.

"Kathrine Anne Pryde! Come back here! Kitty!?" yelled Carmen as Kitty crossed her arms as a cab began to drive up.

"I don't want to hear it! You bad-talk Lance and you don't even know him. You tell me to sleep around, then you tell me I should move back in and give up my mutant saving!" Kitty turned to him, neighbors starting to look out their windows, "Daddy, Lance is the man I love whether you like it or not! I WILL not 'play the field' or whatever! And I am an X-men, which means I'm a mutant! Lance is a Brotherhood member, we're both mutants.... and more than likely our future children will be too. We will be getting married and as you said, you don't have to be there!"

"Kitty, it has nothing to do with you both being mutants. I could care less if I had mutant grandchildren, I'd love them just the same," Carmen argued.

"Jean?" asked Scott.

"He's not lying... well kinda.... he's unsure about what he's saying. He's second guessing himself... he's wondering if maybe that is the real reason he doesn't support it..." said Jean.

"I feel like we're watching a soap opera..." said Wanda.

"Mutant and the Restless?" suggested Tabitha.

"More like... I guess," said Wanda.

"I could make them speak Spanish and we could be watching telemundo?" suggested Jean with a chuckle.

"....Guys! Kitty's leaving," said Scott as they watched Kitty get in the cab.

"Kitty, please come back," said Terri, "We'll have a BBQ tomorrow night."

"I'll come back for you mom... and I'm bringing Lance!" yelled Kitty slamming the door and telling the taxi driver to go.

"To the mall," said Tabitha in a charge like tone.

**TBC**

1. Xi'an "Shan" Coy Manh aka Karma.

2. The brunette friend from the school, he didn't have a name, so I called him Max. Then Griff the blonde guy, he was pretty cool.


	4. Awkward

**Chapter 4**

**Awkward?**

Lance, Max, and Griff walked around the mall, unaware of their stalkers sitting at the food court watching them. Rogue dropped the tray of food on the table, grumbling about how she had to pay for them. Luckily, Lance and the other two we're eating at the table behind them so they could hear and not worry about losing them. Pietro sat down next to Rogue and picked up a burger, unaware of all of them staring at him.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bobby, brow raised.

"A Bears sweatshirt..." said Pietro.

"... I hope you get jumped," said Kurt with a sigh.

"You spent the rest of your money on that, instead of buying us lunch... I officially hate you," grumbled Rogue, "You could have bought that on e-bay for probably a third of what you paid for it here."

"Yeah... but I like it," said Pietro with a shrug as they heard Lance's phone go off.

"Hey babe.... uh huh... me too..... food court.... Okay, love ya," they could hear the phone and either Max or Griff snorting.

"Love yah... babe... I just wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just heard it," chuckled one of them.

"Lance," came a voice to their right, causing Pietro to pull his hood up and the others to duck out of the way.

"Uh Kitty, this is Max and Griff," said Lance as Kitty sat next to him.

"Hey," said Kitty with a smile, and then looked at Lance, "Don't ask before you do..."

"That bad," Lance grimaced.

"Hate to inetrupt, but you we're telling us about the people you ditched us for?" asked Max.

"The Brotherhood?" asked Kitty.

"Yup..." said Lance, only to be cut off.

"If it ain't Pryde?" came a female voice, causing Rogue to peek through the small opening.

"That's Amy..." Jean's voice caused Bobby, Kurt, Rogue, Todd, and Pietro to jump.

"Don't ever do that again," said Pietro with a grumble.

"Nice to see you again freak... oh I meant geek," Amy laughed, "But does it really matter?"

"Amy, why don't you get lost," said Max before Kitty could retaliate.

"Yeah really," said Griff.

"Shut it Griff or I'll give Riley a call, someones late on child support," said Amy with a scowl.

"I feel now is the time to book it...." whispered Lance, as he and Kitty slowly began to slink to the side as the three began to argue.

"Should we do something?" asked Wanda.

"What?" asked Scott.

"How about follow the vanishing mutants," said Kurt pointing to where Lance and Kitty ducked into the book store.

"So... like, not as planned..." said Kitty with a chuckle as they walked down one of the isles.

"So not planned," laughed Lance as he picked up one of the bridal magazines that Kitty had at home, "I still like that cake..."

"So do I, but at the same time, it tempts Pietro too much to try his stripper act in progress..." said Kitty with a giggle.

"So true," laughed Lance, "But you have to admit, it would be hilarious."

"Until my grandmother drops dead in shock," said Kitty with a halfhearted glare.

"Fine, if not the cake... the name?" asked Lance.

"Hyphen..." smiled Kitty, "I mean, I like Kitty Alvers, but..." she was cut off.

"Lancey?" asked a blonde coming around the corner.

"Helen..." said Lance, his eyes wide. ¹

The blonde in front of them was roughly Kitty's height with wild blonde hair pulled back in choppy pig-tails and pink tips. Her brown eyes held curiosity in them, her lithe frame held tight and questioning. Her wardrobe looked like it had been jacked from a mixture of Rogue and Tabitha's closets.

"Who's she?" asked Kitty, her eyes narrowed.

"My ex..." Lance shrugged, as the X-men and Brotherhood watched with Max and Griff.

"Guys... does anybody..." Todd looked wide-eyed.

"Notice..." Pietro continued.

"That Helen and Kitty..." Jean muttered.

"Look... a LOT alike..." said Scott.

"They... look like sisters," said Rogue.

"This... won't end well.." said Bobby.

**TBC**

1. Cannon, she was Avalanche's wife in the original series... I just gave her a face...


	5. Old Problems

**Chapter 5**

**Old Issues**

It was late at night and Lance lay staring at the ceiling thinking about what had happened earlier that day. They'd run into Helen after the Amy fiasco and the next thing he knew, Kitty was angry and had tried to catch a cab without him. During this time, he'd sworn he'd saw the Brotherhood and X-men eating popcorn, though when he'd taken a second look, there was nothing there. As he lay on the couch of the hotel room he began to try and put the puzzle together, why was Kitty so mad? She hadn't even talked to him since the mall. He sat up and looked over at the bed where her breathing gave away she was still up, and the fact she'd turned away when he'd sat up. He tossed his blanket to the floor and moved to the bed, trying to catch her off guard as he went to the otherside to face her.

"Kitty, will you tell me what your problem is?" asked Lance, though a little harsher then he'd planned it.

"My problem?" she sat up, her eyes narrowed, "First you didn't stick up for me with Amy and then you spent a good ten minutes flirting with your trashy ex-girlfriend.. In FRONT of me!"

"Well one, I didn't burst into an argument with the blonde bimbo because normally you'd tell me to ignore it and don't start anything! Second... I WAS NOT!" yelled Lance.

"Oh really?!" snapped Kitty and then her voice began to change keys as if to play his and Helen's voices, "Does this sound familiar? 'Oh Lancey, how have things been in Loserville? You look so handsome!' 'Oh, Len, knock it off it ain't that bad, and your looking mighty fine...' Who the HELL says mighty fine? Not to mention, like, your little-to-long-lasting hug, then she calls me a Barbie and you just chuckle, AND the fact you didn't even blush when she made those snide little sexual comments... Comments that I've made and your face turns redder than a beet! Fuck you, Lance!" she finished flipping herself in the bed to face the other way, Lance could hear her deep breaths.

"Kitty.... I didn't see any of that.... I just remember running into a ghost of my past and then the women I love storming off..... Kitty... please look at me," he moved onto the bed and tried to stroke her cheek, "It sound lame as hell, but its true..."

"Lance, it was like I became a shadow the moment she began to talk to you, like I wasn't even there. Lance do you know how that felt? Can you imagine if I'd run into an ex, and not even introduced you until he asked who you were... You'd feel pretty crappy, wouldn't you?" asked Kitty, at least she'd turned to look at him.

"I... I what?" he glared, he didn't remember that.

"She asked who the Barbie was, and then you said I was Kitty.... No fiancee, not even girlfriend... just Kitty." the tears had stopped for the most part, now she just looked mad, "You didn't even correct her on calling me a Barbie... I mean... it sounds stupid and silly, but that hurt more than her trampy flirting."

"Barbie? Your angry at being called a Barbie?" asked Lance, taking this moment to sit next to her.

"It means a poser... Someone who's cheap and fake.... I may not have grown up around a lot of slang. But I like, know what it means Lance. She basically called me a snobby bitch and you, like totally let it go," Kitty's eyes narrowed.

"That's what it means?" Lance felt a little upset, he'd never actually contemplated the word, he assumed it was a girl term for it, "Us guys always assumed it meant you we're a girly girl..."

"..... your joking?" asked Kitty, eye's wide, "You grew up with all sorts of slang and stuff and you thought the term Barbie meant girly girl? I spent most of my middle school calling Amy and Riley Barbies....Like, my gosh, your serious?"

"Yeah... I am.... I'm sorry if girls had a different term for it then we did... We just called snobs Jean Grey's... or was that just the Brother... KITTY?" she'd gone to get off the bed only to have Lance grab her waist, and pull her back on his lap, "I was joking, I know Jean ain't that bad... Kitty, listen, I'm serious had I known what it meant do you think I wouldn't had said anything?"

"Fine, if that's true.... I overreacted.... at least to that, but the flirting?" she looked away, "If that's just her personality... fine... But why can she say things like that and I can't?"

"What do you mean you can't... you do all the time... I love it when you talk dirty to me, even when its subtle... it's just sometimes I can't believe your actually saying them to me so it throws me off guard. Like the other night when you came out here and tried to fake seduce me.. I hadn't prepared for that.... your usually so low key that you give me a subtle warning when your gonna do something...... That's why I.... I do not turn beet red.... maybe a little pink, but that's all?" said Lance, his cheeks tingling slightly.

"And Helen?" asked Kitty, not fully convinced, but getting there.

"It doesn't throw me off, she'd always been pretty open with her dirty intentions, since she was twelve and she moved into the home," sighed Lance, he felt awkward talking about Helen, that had been the past.

"Dirty intentions?" asked Kitty, brow raised.

"Our first sentence ended with her asking me if I wanted to play seven minutes in heaven..." said Lance with a groan.

"... Odd..." said Kitty, "What if I did that?"

"Now?" asked Lance with a smirk.

"No, I meant, just... walked into the Brotherhood house and was like, 'Lance, get in the bedroom now!' What would you do?" asked Kitty.

"Freak out..... I'd know it was you... simply because of your apparent mission to rape me lately..." said Lance, who earned a playful smack from Kitty.

"I am not.... you act like its a crime to seduce my man," said Kitty, putting her arms around him.

"You know... if we had always talked things out, we probably wouldn't have broken up back in the beginning as much," said Lance, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Maturity... It's rare among mutants, but when it happens... You like, totally notice," smirked Kitty, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Rare... it doesn't even exist with those loons in my house," said Lance with furrowed brows.

"Aw, but you love them," said Kitty going into her childish voice.

"I've plotted their deaths like over a hundred times," said Lance.

"You still didn't deny it," said Kitty, with a giggle.

"... I love you," he smiled quickly.

"Yes, and I you.... but you still love the Brotherhood...." she poked him in the chest.

"I plead the fifth.... anyways.... can I sleep in the.... Kitty?" asked Lance, looking at her a little closer.

"Yeah, Lance?" asked Kitty, with a playful smirk as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't pack your pajamas?" asked Lance, looking at Kitty's familiar pink night clothes and he didn't fail to miss her cheeks go red, "You... You we're really trying to seduce me?!"

"....I plead the fifth... night Lance, love you," she gave him a quick kiss and slid off his lap and wrapped herself in the covers.

"I love you too.... temptress," he smirked and slid under the covers.

The Brotherhood and X-men sat in the stands of a near by skate park, watching Lance and Kitty enter through the gate. Pietro had borrowed Kurt's watch to investigate this morning, only to hear Lance say he wanted to go see his old hangouts before they went to face her parents. Why Lance had hung out here had been a mystery, until they saw that people didn't just skateboard around here, there was a pool table and arcade area, and a series of other things, it was a lot more like a permanent carnival.

"Oh man, trouble," said Scott, as a familiar blonde and a brunette walked over.

"I really don't like that Helen girl," said Rogue.

"I'd date her," said Pietro with a shrug.

"Pietro, you'd date anything with a vagina," said Tabitha with a sigh.

"I would.... maybe..." Pietro looked like he was going into deep thought, as they watched Lance give a slight scowl.

"Hey Lancey, boy!" said Helen, and then her head tilted, "Kit, right?"

"Kitty," corrected the tall brunette with a smirk, she looked familiar, "We had Chem together..."

"You remember Carlysle?" asked Helen.

"Vanessa?" asked Lance with a smile, "Kitty's my fiancee."

"Really?" asked both girl's, eyes wide.

"Yeah," smiled Kitty, as Lance put his arm around her, "Vanessa... ohm, like I remember your name... but... you look... different..."

"Oh, yeah... that?" she smirked, touching her nose and hair, "I go with the flow, the newest look, the hottest trend... It's the only way to even get small movie rolls now a days."

"Movies?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing big yet, got a small roll on a crime drama on television," she smirked.

"Wow... so Alvers... your settling down?" asked Helen, Kitty caught the actual shock in her voice behind the snarky attitude, "Never pegged you for settling for her type."

"Helen," Vanessa slapped her own forehead and looked away.

"Type?" asked Kitty, Lance's eyes had narrowed.

"Watch it Helen," snapped Lance, a small quake acting as a warning.

"Oh.... so frightening," said Helen, though Vanessa looked a little nervous, "By type, I meant a Barbie, hun."

"I am like, so not a barbie," snapped Kitty, her fist's clenched.

"Oh please, miss perfect. Loving parents? Money? Private Schools? Good Grades? You are the total opposite of Lance, what could you possibly have in common. Your just with him, so you can boss him around like he's some lost puppy," Helen's demeanor had changed from playfully bitter to down right anger, "Its girls like you who turn guys spiteful."

"Helen, you better back off, right now," said Lance, as he grabbed Kitty's clenched hand, and began to try and steer her away, "Kitty, calm down, she's always had issues with people who have lives."

"I'd rather this be my life, then a sold out loser with valley trash," grumbled Helen, turning around to see Vanessa's eyes go wide.

"Hey!" came Kitty's voice, causing Helen to look around to see the X-men's fist hit her in the jaw.

"I think we should do something now," said Scott, jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding, and interrupt a cat fight?" asked Bobby, as Rogue shoved him down the bleachers.

"That was a nice hit, yo," said Todd as they raced down towards where Helen was about to retaliate.

"Oh no," said Pietro catching the girls fists.

"Pietro?" yelled both Kitty and Lance.

"Let go, I am gonna beat her," said Kitty phasing her fist out of Pietro's hand.

"The X-men?" came a murmur from some of the spectators, followed by a few words of, "Brotherhood?"

As Helen sent a rather hard kick to Pietro's leg ready to go after Kitty, who was being held back by Lance, when a quake ran through the park. The group looked at a confused Lance, which was apparent, he hadn't done that. Helen had fallen over, as well as a couple of the X-men and Brotherhood. A girl with pink hair, a purple hued skin, and a few piercings helped Helen up.

"Sarah, I'm fine," said Helen, gruffly pushing the girl away, and looking around.

"I'd appreciate it, if you kept your hand off my girl," came a guy, roughly older than Lance with brown hair and blue eyes... he looked as much like Lance as Helen did Kitty.

"We've walked into some alternate dimension again, haven't we?" asked Kurt in a whisper to Todd.

The X-men and Brotherhood stood behind Lance and Kitty in a defensive stance. It was similar to the one Helen and her friends had, and Vanessa's pretty looks changed. Her skin became icy blue, her eyes slitted and red, and her dark hair turned a brilliant silver. The girl Sarah girl's skin split as spike like armor similar to Evan's, came to play. The man now stood next to Helen, his arm tightly around her. ¹

"This is my boyfriend Julio.... but people just call him, Rictor," smiled Helen.

**TBC**

Time for a Roster... Okay, Sarah is obviously Marrow, Vanessa is CopyCat, and Rictor is well... Rictor... if you want to see my views on Evolution them, tell me and I'll send you the link to the image, or visit my art site, link can be found in my profile.


	6. The Ties That Bind Us

**NOTICE::: **So sorry about how long it took to finish this story off, I've been extremely busy. Also on a note to all my readers, if you like paranormal shows, go check out on Monday nights 8/7c. Its called Relatively Haunted.

**Chapter 6**

**The Ties That Bind Us**

"Could this be any weirder?" asked Tabitha in a whisper to Wanda.

"There's still time and since we've all intervened.. well by all logic, we'd make it weirder," said Wanda in a careless voice.

"Hey, my hands are off your girl," said Pietro, zipping behind Lance.

"I am so confused," said Kurt, turning off his holowatch.

"So, you got the X-men as backup?" asked Helen, still in a fighting stance towards Kitty.

"Oh we can like, go at it right here, I don't need them to fight for me... but it seems you need yours," said Kitty, also in a stance, where Lance kept his hands firmly on her waist so she didn't charge.

"Hey Len, maybe you should just calm down," asked the pink haired girl named Sarah, her bone armored hand resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Your right, the valley twit ain't worth my time," smirked Helen, Kitty phased through Lance's hands.

She didn't get that far towards Helen and was flown back into Lance by a rock wave from Rictor. Kitty groaned and rubbed the lump on her head caused by a rock. Lance gave a growl and in a matter of moments, the small chick fight had turned into an all out brawl. For a human, Helen was a pretty good physical fighter, but it was extremely easy for Jean to toss her back into a fence without actually hurting her.

"Urg, it's like dealing with Evan all over again," grumbled Rogue as Sarah shot spikes at her.

"Man! You can say that again," grumbled Pietro from where he was pinned to a wall by the spikes that had missed Rogue.

"Ohm, I know its not zhe proper time to ask... but do you know your biological mozher?" asked Kurt as he teleported from Vanessa's kicks.

"Yeah, not that its any of your business furball," said Vanessa, her silver hair whipping back as she finally managed to get Kurt in the chest with her foot.

"There like, gonna hurt each other," said Kitty watching as Rictor and Lance attempted to bury each other.

"Rictor, stop it before he hurts you!" yelled Helen, running towards them.

"Wait!" yelled Kitty going after her, only to be held back by Wanda and an ice shield attempting to stop Helen, but missed.

Helen darted passed it and towards the battling elementals. The park had emptied due to the commotion and not much of it was left since they'd started. By the time either could stop it, a doubled up tremor from both, expelled each other. A large mass of rocks and concrete flew into Helen at high speeds, sending her and the debris soaring into traffic. Horns blew as the vehicles we're pelted with stones.

"Helen!" a few versions had been shouted out among the group.

"Oh my..." Jean's eyes went wide.

"Come on we need to get over there!" yelled Scott.

Rictor had beat them there and had already began to dig through rocks. The X-men began to check cars to see if everyone was okay, while the Brotherhood, rather happily controlled traffic. Scott began to blast some layers of stone off the huge pile, only to find a slab of rock had shifted over the original parts of the backlashed tremor. Rictor's panic was avid, he was trying to hold control over himself, but his quick stance made it apparent that he was going to try and move the rocks aside with his power.

"Stop!" yelled Lance, running over as pushing his arms aside, "If you do that, the weight might shift and crush her."

"If it hasn't already," snapped Rictor, shoving at Lance.

"She's still alive, but in a lot of pain," said Jean, concentrating.

"Hey CopyCat, can't you turn into a mouse or somethin' and check," said Sarah in a panic, nudging Vanessa.

"The slightest weight can shift it... and besides, Marrow, my powers don't work that way... that's too much mass to reconstruct," said Vanessa nervously.

"Back off Alvers," yelled Rictor about to shift the rubble, only to have a cold chill run through him and see Kitty dive into the rocks, "Holy..."

"Is she nuts, what if... where'd she go?" asked Sarah looking over the edge.

Kitty moved along the rocks with ease, almost floating. It was deeper than they'd thought. She mentally chastised herself for not bring some sort of light, it was all dark to her. She felt her hand go through a different type of material than rock, hair. She made her fingers semi-solid only and felt along the blondes face, and locating the rest of her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and phased again. She felt the atmosphere become lighter and then light as she pulled the nearly unconscious girl upwards and onto the unbroken grass. Helen gave a small groan and began to cough the rubble out of her lungs.

"We need to get her to a hospital," said Jean, her face pallid, "She's numb.... she might be going into shock... and there's a real possibility she might be bleeding internally."

Rictor was holding Helen's head, his voice was too low to be picked up by most of them, Kurt seemed to know what was going on, but chose not too speak. Scott had his cellphone out, and slowly Sarah and Vanessa had gathered a farther way away from Helen and Rictor. The X-men and Lance looked around at each other, trying to figure out how to occupy themselves. No one had been hurt and the most damage to a car had been a small dent.

"I'm gonna go stop the Hoods from directing traffic... or we might actually have a pile up," said Rogue, turning to look at the four others near the other lane, "Hey! Toad, stop slimin' the street to slow them down!"

Helen had broken two ribs, her left arm, and fractured her leg in three places. Kitty packed her clothes into her bag, it was the final afternoon at the hotel and then they where headed over to her parents place before their train left that evening. She heard Lance walked up behind her, and when she turned to smile at him, her smile faltered. He looked sad, or in deep thought... two things she'd never been able to separate. Before she could speak his lips gently kissed hers and then he gave a half-hearted glare.

"Kitty, don't ever do that," said Lance, "Promise me if I ever have a melt down or I'm using my powers heavily... you'll get away. Even if I'm in danger."

"Lance..." Kitty was cut off.

"Promise."

"... I promise, but why? Like, I mean I can get through easily..." said Kitty.

"If you had gotten through like Helen, and hadn't phased in time... there would have been no way to save either of you..." said Lance, turning to focus on the suddenly interesting shirt on the table.

"... Lance," she smiled, grabbing his hand, she wasn't going to push for him to show certain emotions if he didn't want too... yet, "Let's head to my parents."

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad will be thrilled with me and the rest of the idiots in his backyard," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Terri, WHY are the idiots cooking things on MY grill?" asked Carmen.

"Carmen, if your not going to at least try.... oh dear.... Pietro's taken over... with Kitty..." Terri ran full speed out the door.

"You... should call the fire martial.... or the government... or.... perhaps a lawyer, cause it wont be long until their creations fuse together and eat the neighbor," said Scott.

"He's not joking, yo," said Todd.

"AHH!" came a yell from outside.

"Too late," sighed Todd.

**END**


End file.
